Harry Potter and i dont have a clue
by fawkes75
Summary: Chap 2 of My first Fanfiction (aaahhh). Please Read it and see what you think. More romance, death, and other things to come in later chaps if people like the first (& second)! keep changing it name cause i cant think of one! any ideas?? i love life!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and I Don't Have A Clue  
  
Here is my first fan fiction r/r please. If you don't like it let me know I might be able to change later chapters. Have fun! I really don't have a clue that's why its called that! I would ask you for your ideas but you don't have a clue (!) what going to happen  
  
None of the characters are mine apart from Lily, Roseanne, Joshua, Other Grahams (Grahams are real people and have been lent to me by my best friend Roseanne (she is the person in my story (and yes she really is like that))), some other pupils and of course Jasper. All the other belong to J.K Rowling (if you wanted to know my cousin goes to school with her daughter, their in the same class, can I get any happier (no))  
  
Please read this then review it if you like it or not!  
  
"Hurry up Lily or we'll miss the train" called Roseanne Graham. Her adopted sister Lily Graham ran in to view. She was pushing the trolley so fast that the cat basket, that was perched on top of it fell off.  
  
"Oh sorry Jasper" she cried as the pure black cat in the basket called out.  
  
"Ouch. Watch where you're going" he said in his meows, which only Lily understood.  
  
"Coming" she shouted at Roseanne as she placed the cat basket back on the trolley on top of her new trunk. She slowed to a stop when she reached Roseanne and looked around. Roseanne and Lily where not blood relatives but some people got them mixed up even though they looked nothing like each other:  
  
Roseanne had long dark brown hair,  
  
Lily had reddish brown long hair.  
  
Roseanne was about average height,  
  
Lily was very tall.  
  
Roseanne had brown eyes,  
  
Lily had violet coloured eyes.  
  
Roseanne had fair skin, which burnt easily,  
  
And Lily always seemed to have a suntan.  
  
Roseanne's favourite subject was Transfiguration,  
  
And Lily's was Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Roseanne was more likely to read a book during the day,  
  
Lily would be out watching or playing, Wizarding or Muggle sports.  
  
Roseanne glanced up at the big clock in the station and it showed that they had fifteen minutes to get on the train.  
  
"So tell me again, how do we get onto the platform? " Lily asked the slightly nervous looking Roseanne.  
  
"Mum and Dad said you just go though the barrier between platform Nine and platform ten" she paused for a second, then added "But I'm not sure".  
  
"Maybe we've got the wrong train station? " said Lily  
  
"No we're at the right station," replied Roseanne "Unless it changed its name this morning"  
  
They both looked at the barrier. From where they where standing the metal barrier, that divided platforms nine and ten, looked so solid that nothing would get though it unless they had a Truck or a Bulldozer. Not a luggage trolley.  
  
"Maybe if we found some other students they would be able to tell us how to get there," said Lily looking around the train station. The only problem was that when wizards were near or around muggles they dressed like muggles. In fact Roseanne and Lily where dressed in jeans, t-shirts and their jumpers where tied around their waists. They looked liked a pair of muggle teenagers. As Roseanne and Lily looked around in one direction Jasper was looking the other way. When he heard a high-pitched meowing from some where to his left.  
  
"I don't want to be in this basket. Let me out please" it called.  
  
"Lily, look over there" meowed Jasper and Lily turned around to look at what he was talking about.  
  
"Look do you think that they go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked Roseanne.  
  
"Well they have got trunks, owls and a cat so I don't think they are" said Roseanne sarcastically.  
  
"Lets ask them" said Lily and before Roseanne could answer Lily started to push her way towards the group "Well come on then" she shouted back at Roseanne.  
  
There were eight people in the group. Six them looked like they where family but the other two didn't. In the group there was an older man and women (the parents Lily guessed), a set of twins, a tall lanky boy about Roseanne and Lily's age and a younger girl. They all had flaming red hair apart from the women the other two in the group where a boy and girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and a silver badge was pinned to her coat. The boy had jet-black hair and glasses. Lily noticed that behind his glasses he had an amazing set of bright green eyes, which reminded Lily of something but she didn't have any time to wonder about them because the bushy haired girl had turned round and was staring at them.  
  
"Hi em we where wondering if you went to Hogwarts?" Roseanne asked her. The girl looked at them and then she smiled.  
  
"You must be Lily and Roseanne," the girl said. Her voice was bossy and sounded like a teacher but Lily could tell that when you got to know her she wasn't that bad. Roseanne nodded and said  
  
"Yeah. I am Roseanne and this is Lily our brother Joshua should be here but he was staying with friends last night so we didn't know where he is". The rest of the group had turned around know and where staring at them politely.  
  
"How did you now who we are?" Lily asked politely. Hermione smiled  
  
"I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that I should watch out for you and help in any way I can" she said.  
  
"Who are you?" the tall boy asked.  
  
"Who are you? Lily and Roseanne replied at the same time. The boy turned away embarrassed and they could see his ears turning red.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron weasly, Fred and George weasly," she said pointing at the members of the group as she announced them " this is Ginny weasly, Mr and Mrs weasly and Harry potter". Lily saw Roseanne's jaw drop of when Hermione said the words "Harry potter" she was now staring at Harry like she had never seen a boy before. Lily could see that Harry was getting embarrassed and quickly said  
  
"We moved from Edinburgh down to London because John has a new job at the ministry" she hit Roseanne in the ribs and that seemed to bring her back to her senses.  
  
"Yeah em my mums been teaching us but she wanted us to go to a school to take our exams. God we where so excited when she said we had places at Hogwarts. When josh did his O.W.L`s he just got sent to Sunnyvale but we get to come " she stopped in mid sentence because someone was shouting her name and Lily's  
  
"Lily, Rosie where are you?" a voice shouted and all the group turned round to star at the 16 year old boy that was pushing his trolley towards them. "There you are. I slept in then the taxi was late, it got stuck in traffic and then I couldn't remember how to get on to the platform" he stopped to take a deep breath "so" he said "how do we get on the platform? And who are you?" he added seeing Hermione staring at him.  
  
Lily and Roseanne introduced everyone to Joshua then they looked at the clock, they had ten minutes to get on the train  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I think we should get on the train" Lily said. So in twos and threes they started to go through the metal barrier between platforms nine and ten. Mr and Mrs Weasly and Ginny then Fred and George then Ron and Joshua then Hermione and Roseanne and finally Harry and Lily.  
  
"Come on we'd better hurry," said Harry. Lily glanced at the big clock 10:55. That meant they had five minutes to get on the train.  
  
As they turned there trolleys towards the barrier Harry said  
  
"Lets take this at a run, O.K". Lily could only nod she was so nervous.  
  
"Lets go," she said. They both pushed their trolleys forward getting faster with every step they took. Finally breaking into a run 5 metres from the barrier. Lily closed her eyes just before she thought there would be an impact. Nothing happened, she opened her eyes and looked around. People where putting trunk into carriages, talking to their families and saying hello to people they knew but hadn't seen since last term. There was the Hogwarts express. Just as sue had described it; big, scarlet and with steam billowing out of its top.  
  
"Wow" was all that Lily could say. As she looked round she noticed that a few people where looking at her. Beside her Harry was waving at his friends.  
  
"Come on lets find the others," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and noticed that some of the girls glared at her. She had think for a moment before she realised why. She smiled at herself and followed Harry to the carriages. They couldn't find the others so they decided just to put their stuff on the train because there was only three minutes till the train left. They had just got the trunks on when the whistle blow and the train started to move. The only problem was that Lily and jasper where still on the platform.  
  
"Get on" shouted Harry. Lily grabbed the cat basket and ran. Harry held the door open for her to jump in. "Come on" he shouted.  
  
"I can't jump that far," Lily shouted back.  
  
"Yes you can, I'll catch you"  
  
"But, but"  
  
"Just Jump," he bellowed and she did. She slammed into him and the cat basket went flying. For a few awkward moments Lily was lying on Harry just looking into his eyes.  
  
"Nice catch Potter" came a voice that Harry and Lily had no trouble recognising. Lily quickly got off Harry and looked up into the eyes off her adopted cousin. Harry stood up and put his hand out to help Lily up.  
  
"Lily I wouldn't get to cossey with this guy. When you'll probably get put in Slytherin," said Draco Malfoy snickering.  
  
"Draco, don't worry Harry's no going to take your place as my number one guy," said Lily. A pink tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks  
  
"And Draco I think that I'm just a little to nice and kind to be in Slytherin. Also I think that I would kill myself and you wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Lily asked. She smiled and Draco muttered something then walked away almost knocking Hermione over as he tried to get away.  
  
"Watch it," he said to Hermione.  
  
"See you later Draco," cried Lily as she started to blow kisses at him. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"You know him?" asked Harry after he had stopped laughing.  
  
"Sadly I do, he's my adopted cousin" Lily said.  
  
"You cant have everything I life can you" Hermione said. Lily noticed that she cast a look at Harry when she said that. There was a meow from down on the ground and Lily looked round and saw jasper trying in vain to get out of the cat basket. The basket door had got stuck and Lily had a difficult time trying to get it open.  
  
"Sorry jasper" Lily said as she undid the catch. The cat slide out and shook itself. Before anyone could do or say anything else Roseanne and Ron came running through.  
  
"That was so funny, you guys should have seen Draco face when Roseanne started talking about what he did when he was a baby," Ron laughed. Lily could tell that Roseanne wasn't listening. She was to busy staring at Harry again with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Come on Rosie leave Harry alone, your still got two years to make your move. My advice would be to think about it first" then she ran for it Roseanne had pulled her wand out and was muttering about what curse she could use. They all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well did you like it? There are more chapters to come (hopefully a lot more exciting) if I ever got round to typing them out! Please, please, please R/R 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Chapter two is up (not that anyone cares!!!!!) if anyone does read this (i.e. YOU) they do not Review it! If you don't review then I don't know if you like it, if I don't know if you like it then I can't write anymore! So if you are reading this please be nice and Review it! Please please please please please please (Are you happy now Roseanne? The second chapter is up (and no I will not bring Wood back to teach Quidditch just because you want him to go out with him! (No don't argue with me (I think you should keep trying with Liam! (I know you are know going to kill me but I don't care (ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!))))))  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
As night drew in the Hogwarts express steamed on and at one point it passed a rock. On the rock sat a large black dog and a man. As they watched the train go by a low whine came from the dog and the man said  
  
"It might not be her Sirius" there was a slight popping noise and the dog next to the man turned into another man. His skin was quite pale and his hair was black and short.  
  
"I know it's her Remus" he said "Dumbledore wants her at the school this year to let her find out the truth. I mean if it was me I would have told her a long time ago" he stopped then went on "its strange that Sue and John haven't said anything to her, I suppose they where told not to say anything" They both watched the train go by.  
  
"She might not accept it. You have to admit Sirius that it's a strange tale," Remus said  
  
"Don't be stupid Remus she needs to know what happened. Maybe if she just saw me then" Remus cut him off.  
  
"And if she saw you what do you think she would do? Run up to you and give you a hug or, the more likely would she run away screaming?" he asked. They were silent. Sirius stood up and shook his head.  
  
"She knows what happened but she doesn't remember and I'm going to make her remember" he finished and turned to go.  
  
"I know what you mean and I'll help in anyway I can. One of the thing she has to do is master the true power of that necklace" he also stood up "I think I'll go and see Dumbledore tomorrow tell him what new information we've collected". They both walked into the darkness, to the little hut in the forest. Remus went inside but Sirius turned to have one last look at the stars and the little tiny dot that we the Hogwarts express. He sighed and whisper into the night  
  
"See you soon"  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the Hogwarts express lily and Roseanne where telling them about themselves.  
  
"Well we're both 15 although I am older," said Roseanne  
  
"So!! July is a nice month to be born in," said lily.  
  
"And my mum and dad found lily when she was just a baby"  
  
"On the 31st of October. They said a big black dog gave me to them. Then it ran off"  
  
"As I was saying they found lily and brought her back" Roseanne started but lily cut her off  
  
"With a little black kitten" and she lifted the sleeping cat of her lap to show them.  
  
"I also had a twin bracelet on" she was about to go on when Ron interrupted her.  
  
"A twin bracelet? What's that? Lily pulled back the sleeve on her left hand to show them a small and delicate bracelet made of white gold.  
  
"When twins are born in a Wizarding family they are given twin bracelets" said Hermione sounding like she had swallowed a book on the subject. "If two boys are born they give them Gold bracelets. Two girls are given silver. Boy and girl white gold. There was a moment's silence.  
  
"So you have a twin brother out there somewhere," said Harry. Lily nodded  
  
"Sorry for asking," Hermione said "but how do you know that's he's not dead"  
  
"I don't" lily said "but I don't believe that he's dead. Twins have a bond that cant be broken until death do they part, I bit like soul mates"  
  
"Huh I don't believe in them," said Hermione  
  
"Well I do" lily said  
  
"What are soul mates?" asked Harry  
  
"It's said that each person has one soul mate in the whole world. One person that you are connected to, destined to love for ever"  
  
"That's really romantic," said Ginny  
  
"Some people believe in it and some don't." said lily "I do but I don't think that herm does"  
  
As the train got closer to Hogwarts, lily and Roseanne met some new friends and some new enemies. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lily and Roseanne where completely ignored by them as they went and talked to Harry. Lily only got noticed when Lavender stood on Jaspers tail and he used his claws on her tights.  
  
"Ooww that is a viscous animal get it off me, get it off," she screamed kicking out at the cat.  
  
"Leave him alone" lily shouted "Jasper come here," she said to the cat.  
  
"Who are you?" Parvati said glaring at lily. Lily smiled and introduced her and Roseanne.  
  
"You're a bit big for first years" said lavender  
  
"That's cause we're not first years! We're fifth years," Roseanne said to them. It took lavender and Parvati awhile to think of something to come back with.  
  
"Well where have you been for the last four years? How come you haven't been at Hogwarts since first year?"  
  
"We have been up Edinburgh, Roseanne's mum was teaching us" lily said starting to get board of all this explaining  
  
"So are you two friends or something?" Parvati asked  
  
"They're sisters" said Harry sounding board with all the talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now! I like my fan fiction even if no one else does! But it would be nice to think that someone else liked it! So If you like it or even if its not please just R/R! Review review review review review review review review review! Please please please please please please! Ok enough of that pleading (please!!!!!) 


End file.
